gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa Andō
Tsubasa Andō (Andō Tsubasa 安藤 翼?) is a student at Gakuen Alice in the middle school section. He is double star student, supposed to be that he is a triple but he causes so much trouble that stars have been taken away from him. He is also Mikan's first senpai. Tsubasa is nicknamed Shadow, because of his Alice, while also being called Baldie quite frequently. He is Misaki's Boyfriend. Tsubasa is voiced by Makoto Naruse in the anime. Appearance Tsubasa has dark blue hair and eyes. He often wears many different hats, though it is unknown if it is to restrain his alice or just fashion. Under his left eye, Tsubasa has a blue star that he received from Rui as a child that gives him shocks by Rui's command. His middle school uniform includes a black jacket and a white undershirt. He wears his blue ribbon untied around his neck. The jacket also has blue lines at the sleeves and going down horizontally at the sides of the opening. The uniform also has blue plaid pants and brown shoes. file:Tsubasastar.jpg|Tsubasa showing his Mark of Punishment. File:Tsubasa.jpg Personality Tsubasa has an easy going personality and often skips class. He is a cheerful person and has friendly personality. Tsubasa is a little rebellious and doesn't care for the rules or the teachers. During his childhood he was even more rebellious and Tsubasa notes that he was much like Natsume. He does show some responsibility and punishes Mikan by hitting her on the head when he found out she got in more trouble, and, almost at the end of chapter 32, he spanks her, though it's not shown. Despite his slacker attitude, Tsubasa has been in the academy for years, so he sometimes gives useful advice to Mikan and her peers. Misaki, says he has a playboy demeanor, but he hasn't shown any sign of this. Story Before Story Tsubasa was brought to the academy at the age of three, the same age as Misaki came as. Tsubasa was known to throw tantrums as a child and met Tono who became his sempai and who often bullied him. Sometime, as he got older, Rui put three marks of punishment on his face. He also got in trouble for defending his friend Kaname, because he was being used by the school. At an unknown time he got two of the marks off his face. Mikan's First Senpai He first appears when Mikan Sakura gets bullied and Tsubasa at the time was sleeping in a tree. He saves her and becomes her first sempai (upperclassman). He then takes her to the Special Ability Class where there is a welcome party for her. Later Mikan shows him off to her friends and he explains his Mark of Punishment that is on his face. Tsubasa also states that this person can send pain through it and that this person is the only one who take it off. This person is found out to be Rui Amane. It is also said that his friend made Mr Bear. Alice Festival Tsubasa tells Mikan that they could never come up with anything, because everyone's alices in the Special Ability Class are so different. Mikan comes up with a idea and convinces everyone, including Tsubasa, to try an idea she came up with for the festival. The idea was to make an RPG of Aladdin's magical lamp. He then provokes Natsume into playing the game by making him jealous hugging (squeezes her) Mikan. When Natsume reaches Tsubasa's part of the game Tsubasa uses his alice and tells Natsume that he can only pass by touching him, but Natsume's movement is locked by shadow stepping. Tsubasa starts playing around with Natsume's movements causing Natsume to create a fire that makes the shadow vanish and Natsume wins and advances. Lucky for him, Natsume did not choose his lamp and did not become his slave. During the last dance he danced with Misaki, but Misaki claimed they were just friends, much to his disappointment, as he has feelings for her. All throughout the manga he has hinted at it on several occasions, yet Misaki has either ignored his advances or shot his efforts down. Z Arc He is seen pushing Noda to tell him about Z being outside the academy. Tsubasa is later seen playing father scolds Mikan for causing trouble, which commented by Misaki that he was holding it in. Tono who plays along as brother bullies Tsubasa for acting like this. He along with Mikan, Natsume, Penguin, Tono, and Ruka go to the high school section to see look for the rumored warphole, so they get Inchou's alice and a cure for Hotaru. He saves Mikan and Ruka from a anti-gravity chamber by asking Tono to amplify his alice and save them with his shadow alice. The group then find out that there is a warphole and goes there and after opening the door arriving in a wooded area. The first night he notices Natsume cough up blood and is warned by Natsume to not tell. This reminds him of his friend. The next day he is worried about Natsume, but Natsume just bickers with him and fights with him. As the group finds an entrance from a volcano that seems fake they go down it and everyone falls down to the ground. With Tsubasa being on the end everyone falls down on him. When the group finds a door Tsubasa tries to open it with his alice, but it was a trap and it Mikan falls is dragged down by a skeleton. Tsubasa tries to comfort Natsume, but he ignores him and they stumble upon a Z member. Tsubasa gets injured by one of the Z members. He almost is hit again, but is saved by Ruka who took the attack instead. The group escapes when Mikan releases a powerful Nullification and the building starts to collapse. Tsubasa and the group escape, but Mikan suddenly drops the cure for Hotaru and Penguin tries to get. He then to helps rescue Penguin with Mikan, but Penguin sacrifices himself,so the group could escape. As the group is safe from harm Tsubasa tries to comfort Mikan and explain the reason behind Penguin's sacrifice. The group then is found with the vice president and president and Tono who tell them that the teachers know what has happened and to return to their classes. He seen talking to Tono about 'That Person'. Christmas Ball Arc Tsubasa is seen Christmas shopping with Megane, Misaki Harada, and Tono and met up with Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Kitsuneme, and Koko. They all decide to buy presents to celebrate Natsume's late birthday. Hana Hime Arc During New Years Tsubasa puts sticking powder in the Mochi as a prank for the elementary students. He said that he was also tricked before and he was stuck with a four-eyed chicken. Unfortunaly Hotaru is stuck with Ruka and Youichi and Mikan; pretending to be stuck with Natsume are invited to the Hana Hime Ball. Tsubasa then accompanies the group to the Hana Hime Ball. Tsubasa along with Misaki are followed by Nobara, which they know, but does not know what do about it. Tsubasa stops Rui's attack and it is revealed that Rui is the one that put the mark of punishment on him. Rui tries to get near a reluctant Tsubasa and Rui activates his curse, but is stopped by Hotaru. Tsubasa and Youichi then stay behind to fight Rui and Hayate. They two are seen again in chapter 68 already defeated Rui and Hayate with his shadow curse technique. Yo-chan tells him that he senses that everyone is in danger. The two run there to see Mikan affected by Persona's alice. He tries to ask Tono to amplify Mikan's alice, but Tono states it would not help and everyone takes Mikan to the hospital. He is not present when Mikan uses her second alice, because Tsubasa was helping spreading newspapers about Aoi (He knows about it, because he asked Mikan if she could steal Tono's alice). Tsubasa is then shown with everyone else at the front gate saying goodbye to Aoi. Valentines Day At Valentines Day Tsubasa mopes about the day, because its a scary event for popular guys. Misaki then hits with a fan for saying that he is popular. Later Tsubasa is seen with Tono and Megane hiding from girls who want to give them chocolate with side effects. While running from girls who want to feed them chocolate Tsubasa and Natsume are photographed with Natsume being affected by a chocolate that makes him feel great affection for someone. Sports Festival After some time with no appearances he appears asking Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru where there are going. Being told of Mikan's situation Tsubasa asks if the three have a plan, which they don't and tells them that he will take care of it. He and Natsume then go and talk alone about Tsubasa's mission to capture Yuka and the fact that he is secretly in the the dangerous ability class, without Mikan's knowledge, worrying that she will blame herself. Tsubasa and Mikan then reunite after some time and hug. Mikan crys and says how she miss him and Tsubasa apologizes adding that they win. Tsubasa participates in the obstacle race along with team members, Noda and Misaki. When Misaki having cosplayed in a revealing outfit, he was unable to keep from staring at her, having Misaki hitting him so that Tsubasa would take the baton. Reaching the next stage, the pond, Tsubasa uses his alice to cross it. Though Natsume crossed it with a stick and lands on him, thus knocking him out. Tsubasa arrives at the final stage with Natsume and Ruka, but was assigned a fast monkey that he was unable to use shadow possession on. At the cheering leading event he defends that Mikan did not cause the her fall during their turn. During the horse back race he carries Mikan on his back and runs away from Rui when he saw him. Tsubasa saves Mikan with his shadow alice when she almost falls to the ground and saves her again when Hotaru grabs her with her robot. Time Travel Arc Mikan and everyone learned that Tsubasa was missing during a mission to look for Yuka and that he got transfered to the Dangerous Ability Class. Tsubasa comes back and saves Nobara and Tono, and takes them to the place where Mikan and everyone is. When Mikan sees Tsubasa, she runs and hugs and cries that she missed him, even Nastume seemed happy to see him remembering a flashback of the mission. That is, until Nastume gets jealous of him hugging Mikan and tells him to hug Misaki, which he tells him that Mikan can be Misaki for now. He then tells everyone that he was injured and was saved by Yuka, and she helped him get better, also that she is not that bad person. Tsubasa also says that Yuka put Nodacchi's time traveling alice stone in him, and that the ability will disappear when the stone runs out of energy. Tsubasa frequently stops her from seeing certain incidents from the past, like when Narumi forcefully kisses Yuka leaving a confused Mikan very angry because the others are very focused on what's happening.Tsubasa takes Mikan back from the past when she trips into the portal, and sees her father before his death. Like everyone else, he creates an alice stone and gives Mikan his Shadow Manipulation Alice Stone. Tsubasa and the group return to the modern time and find everyone missing. High School Division Arc When asked if he could use his time travel alice, he replies that retrieving Mikan from the past and the time travel has reduced the Time Travel alice stone's power greatly, so he is unable to use it anymore. When the pursers arrive Tono asks Tsubasa to gather them, and Noda to take the pursers into time space. He is angered by Tono for having Noda take the Fukitaki into time space, but the two stop once they find that there is some Fukitaki members still here. He and the group then teleport into a group of students after them. As he see Natsume's new wish alice he comments on how he seems more bossy. When the group (minus Nobara who left to fight) comes across the Megane and the others from the special ability class, they are overjoyed to see him. After this happy reunion, Megane sadly tells Tsubasa about Misaki being captured and will be used as a soldier by Luna. Tsubasa is told to find Misaki, to save her, and give her reassurance that he is alive, because she missed him more than anyone else. However, he remains with Mikan, claiming how Misaki would yell at him if he left her, and how the woman he loves is strong, confirming that he is indeed in love with Misaki. After Mikan and Ruka leave. Tsubasa, Natsume, and Tono are left behind to fend off the mind-controlled students. During the fight Tsubasa is revealed to have the Pheromone Alice, which is awakradly used when he accidentely uses it to have a group of the controlled students fall in love with him. Tono and Tsubasa plan to use the Pheromone Alice to find Goshima and take the key to the Keyhole. He is seen outside fighting the intruders with Misaki. He and everyone else who is not a intruder is protected by Shiki's Barrier Alice when Jinno and Tono combine their Alices to take out the intruders. Current Arc Tsubasa has chosen to stay in the DA class, even though he no longer has to. Misaki is enraged at this and the two bicker, and as commented by Tono they are having a "lovers quarrel". Tsubasa explains to Misaki that he is doing this, because he owes someone (Natsume from back in the Z arc). He and Tono meet up with Natsume and Ruka after Reo returns to the academy and they discuss on what they need to do. They say that the ESP needs to be gone for the academy to remain peaceful. Tsubasa is amazed that Natsume already proposed to Mikan, which makes him angry and try to burn Tsubasa. Then, Tono reveals that he confessed to Misaki and she easily returned his feelings, much to his embarrassment. Alice Tsubasa has a Shadow Manipulation Alice that allows him to control someone's movement by stepping on their shadow. Once both shadows are connected, Tsubasa is able to force the opponent to mirror his movements, or perform any task by writing commands on the shadow. Later in the manga, Tsubasa receives a Time Travel Alice stone from Yuka. He uses this to take Tono and Nobara to the place where Mikan and everyone else are. The time travel alice, as explained by Tsubasa, will eventually disappear, since the power comes only from the Alice Stone. Tsubasa also has Narumi's Pheromone Alice stone inserted by Mikan. Tono states that Tsubasa has a skill for a triple star, but because of the mark of punishment his star count decreased. Trivia and Notes *Tsubasa's name means "wings" in Japanese. *Tsubasa is the first person introduced to have the mark of punishment, the second person may be Persona. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Shadow Manipulation Alice Category:Time Travel Alice Category:Pheromone Alice Category:Middle School Student